


Handling Negotiations

by Damien_Kova



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Sakura and Hinata travel to the cloud village to try and negotiate getting Sasuke taken off of the wanted list now that the war is over.





	1. Chapter 1

A heavy sigh left Sakura's lips as she stood in front of the Cloud Village Daimyo’s office. She couldn’t believe that after everything Sasuke had been through that she would still have to negotiate with  _ someone  _ that he should be forgiven. Punished, sure. But definitely forgiven. Luckily, she had Hinata offer to come with her to be her support. It warmed her heart that her friend was willing to do such a thing for someone she still loved. “I hope this doesn’t go wrong… I don’t know anything about this man, so one wrong thing will cause this to go worse for Sasuke.”   
  
“Don’t worry, Sakura. If anyone could convince someone to forgive Sasuke, it’s you and Naruto.” Hinata stepped forward just enough to place her hand on her friend’s shoulder. She watched as her lips curled into a soft smile. “I believe that you’ll be able to handle this without much trouble.” Her white eyes shifted to the side as she watched the door they were standing in front of open just a bit. “Let’s go.”   
  
“Right.” With another huff leaving her, Sakura stepped into the room to see that the “office” they were told to meet the daimyo in was actually a bedroom. There wasn't a desk in sight and only a bed, a couch, and a few extra chairs. Possibly used as a lounge area instead of an actual bedroom. “You wouldn’t see something like this in the Leaf Village…” The words slipped from her as she made her way further into the room, seeing the man they were supposed to be meeting sitting on the couch across from her.   
  
“Well, that’s because Konoha doesn’t know how to relax properly every now and again.” His low and rugged voice caught both Sakura and Hinata’s attention. He watched as their heads snapped over to see him staring at them with a bottle of sake in one hand and three cups in the other. “So, you must be Sakura Haruno. That bitch that wants Sasuke forgiven for his crimes against the Kage and the Ninja world.”

 

The man’s forwardness sent a chill down Sakura’s spine. It wasn’t fear for the man but  _ anger.  _ Being called a bitch was something that she had unfortunately grown used to whenever she would beat someone in a fight. But hearing about Sasuke’s crimes angered her more than she thought it would. The amount of pain that he had gone through while away from them, just to be exiled and-   
  
“My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I’m accompanying Sakura on this trip. We are here to discuss negotiations about getting the Cloud Village to forgive Sasuke Uchiha. Thank you for your time today.” Hinata gently grabbed Sakura’s hand and bent her head, being formal and proper in order to help Sakura where she could.   
  
“T-That’s right…. I want to have Sasuke’s crimes pardoned, no matter what it takes to make that happen.” Sakura followed her friend’s lead and bent over to be polite and formal to the man she had to negotiate with. “Thank you for taking the time out of your day to meet with us and hear us out.”

 

“There’s no need to be so formal here. You see. I’ll remove the bounty on Sasuke if you want it just  _ that  _ bad. But, there’s something you’ll need to do with me.” The daimyo’s voice turned a bit serious as he gained the girls’ attention, watching them lift their heads to look at him. “Have a drink with me.” A low chuckle left him as he held up the bottle of sake, a soft blush coming to his cheeks. “You see, I’ve already been drinking a bit while waiting on the two of you. You took your sweet ass time to get here, after all.”

 

Sakura’s heart almost sank into her stomach as she realized that he was already a bit drunk. “This can’t be good.” She whispered to Hinata with a soft smile as she made her way over to the man sitting on the couch. “Of course! We’re not much in terms of drinking, though. So please forgive us if we don’t drink as much as you’d like.” Plopping herself down to his left side, Sakura watched as he poured all three of them a drink.   
  
Of course, Hinata found her place to sit on the daimyo’s other side. She kept a cheery smile on her face as she took her cup from him. It was an odd thing to do in terms of negotiation. Just drinking with a man in order to have him rescind a bounty on someone. But that didn’t stop the giggle that left her as she listened to the daimyo start laughing when he drank his own. “So… All we have to do is drink with you and you’ll forgive Sasuke?”   
  
“Well… there is one more thing that I’d like from you girls.”

 

Hinata and Sakura could both feel his eyes traveling along their bodies, taking in every inch almost like he was undressing them with his gaze. “And… What would that be?” Sakura was the one to break the silence between them. She earned the daimyo’s gaze once again. But this time, there was a spark of lust in it that she hadn’t seen when he was looking them up and down. A sharp gasp suddenly left her lips as she felt his hand slip into her shirt from above her and his arm pulling her closer from her neck.

 

When did his arm get around her neck like this? And just how did he manage to slip his hand underneath her bra perfectly without her realizing until she felt his fingers gripping her breast? Both of those were questions that Sakura would have to find the answer to later. For now, she realized just what the daimyo wanted from them. “S-Sir… I don’t really care what you do with me… I came to get Sasuke pardoned no matter what. But please leave Hinata out of this. She just came to be my support.”

 

A quiet and almost faded moan escaped Sakura as she felt his fingers digging into her supple mound. Her eyes even closed as she felt an unexpected spark of pleasure and bliss pulse through her. All he was doing was toying with her breast under her shirt and it felt better than she had expected it to. However, what caught her attention was when she could hear Hinata let out a similar sounding moan. One that was quiet and almost unwanted. “Hinata-”   
  
“It’s okay, Sakura…” She smiled brightly as she looked over to her friend, the daimyo’s hand between her legs. “I came here to help you with negotiations. If this is how it has to be done, then it’s fine.” Hinata could feel her cheeks turning a deep red as the daimyo’s pinky pushed against her pussy through her underwear. It brought her a sensation that she wasn’t quite sure if she should enjoy or not. She had only ever wanted to feel this way toward Naruto and no one else. But she  _ couldn’t  _ exactly stop this man as he played with her body.

 

“I’m glad you two understand the situation you’re in. When I’m done with you, I’ll pardon Sasuke. You have my word.” The daimyo quickly turned his head and planted a kiss on Sakura’s lips. He used his grip on her breast and his elbow around her neck to keep her in place so she couldn’t back away from him. Which is exactly the reason he was able to force his tongue past her soft lips, making the moan that slipped from her loud enough to be heard by Hinata as well.

 

Even though she was only able to watch what was happening, Hinata didn’t fight back against the daimyo’s touch as he pressed more of his hand against her panty-clad cunt. She even went as far as to spread her legs for him, allowing him access into her panties and to tease her pussy. There wasn’t a complaint that left her as his middle and ring finger pushed into her tight snatch, his palm pressing against her clit. “So big…”   
  
Pulling away from his kiss with Sakura, the daimyo only chuckled as he could see a slightly lustful look on Haruno’s face. “Didn’t think a bitch like you would enjoy just a simple kiss that much.” He paused and began kneading her breast as he turned his attention over to Hinata. “And you… If you think my fingers are big, you’re going to lose your mind when you see my dick.” The man chuckled quietly as he leaned in for a similar kiss with Hinata. However, instead of keeping his in place with his grip, he turned his body just enough to keep her pressed against the back of the couch.

 

When his tongue entered her mouth, Hinata knew exactly why Sakura already looked blissed-out. The way his tongue moved inside of her mouth and played with her tongue was almost magical. It made her heart start racing to experience such a rough and passionate kiss, especially with his fingers started to slowly pump in and out of her pussy like they were. Hinata could feel the pleasure starting to circulate through her as she was fingered and kissed. But that didn’t stop her from returning the affection back to him, trying to play with his own tongue as it explored past her lips.

 

Sakura felt the whine that was leaving her lips as she watched her friend be played with in front of her. She didn’t know just  _ why  _ she wanted the daimyo to focus on her some more. Maybe it was because she didn’t want Hinata to be played with just for being her support. Maybe it was because the hand was on her breast stopped moving and trying to bring her pleasure. She didn’t know or really care as she felt the hand suddenly start moving once again.

 

The daimyo only chuckled and smirked as he pulled away from his kiss with Hinata, turning his attention back to Sakura. “Maybe bitch wasn’t the right word to address you as easier. Perhaps ‘Slut’ is a better one. For both of you.~” A loud and shameless laugh left him as he pulled his hands away from their bodies for just a moment. “You know, girls? I think I would like a blowjob from you two. Together.” He didn’t say anything else as he watched them both shift in place for a moment.

 

Being the first one to move felt  _ embarrassing  _ to Sakura as she found herself on the floor in front of him. She could even see his hard-on through his clothing as she sat there between his legs. “J-Just a blowjob…?” Almost surprised to find herself asking such a question, Sakura reached forward and pulled his pants down to his ankles. A sharp gasp left her as she watched his large cock flop out and stand up straight in front of her. “H-Hinata, you don’t have to do this, you know… You can just leave if you want to. I wouldn’t hold you accountable.”

 

“No. I want to help you, Sakura. That’s why I came…” Sighing quietly to herself, Hinata quickly got down on the floor beside her friend. She watched as the daimyo adjusting his position and made it so his cock was easier for both of them to access. “If I left now, what kind of friend would I be…?” In truth, she felt both nervous and shameful that she was about to do something like this for someone other than Naruto. She almost wanted to turn and run. But she knew she couldn’t leave Sakura here like this, especially if it meant leaving her to deal with this big dick all on her own. Hinata let out a soft breath before leaning forward and taking the first lick, embarrassment swelling in her heart as she heard Sakura gasp at her sudden movement.

 

“Hold on now, girls. Did you really think that you’d be able to get on your knees and that’d be it? How about a little class? A little finesse? Strip for me and  _ then _ start sucking.” The Cloud Village Daimyo chuckled as he gently pushed Hinata’s head away from his cock. “There’s also the problem of when I cum. You wouldn’t want to get your clothes ruined, would you?~” When he saw the blush that came to both of the young women’s cheeks, he couldn’t stop himself from throbbing with excitement. The thought of being able to get two of Konoha’s most beautiful women to suck him off while naked was certainly a treat to relish in.

 

Once again, Sakura was the first one to move. There was no hesitation as she quickly rose to her feet and looked at the man that she was stripping for. With a deep breath, she unzipped her top allowed her breasts to spill free from their confines. Despite turning her head to the side, she couldn’t hide the smile that came to her lips as she allowed her vest-like shirt to fall to the ground. Even as her hands traveled down her curves to her hips, that blush on her cheeks only grew darker. This man was a stranger, but she was still getting her clothes off for him without even questioning it.

 

When her skirt and panties finally hit the floor, the only thing that was left on her was her matching pink bra. She brought her hands behind her back before hearing the daimyo clear his throat. “S-Sir…? You said that I should take everything off, right?”   
  
“I did, but keep that bra on. It’s a nice color for you, and it’ll help things later.~”   
  
A bit cryptic, but it was enough for Sakura. She slowly got back down onto her knees and turned her head to Hinata. Watching her friend get up and undress was surprisingly less embarrassing than she thought it would be. Getting to see the Hyuuga Clan’s beauty slip out of her jacket and expose her large and bare chest to both her and the daimyo. Immediately followed by Hinata stripping out of the pants she was in and the underwear she had that matched, leaving her completely naked. “Hinata, you’re…”   
  
“Gorgeous!” The daimyo smirked as he grabbed both of the girls’ heads and brought them closer to his shaft. “You may now get started.”

 

Hinata gasped quietly as she felt herself get yanked closer to the hard cock that sat in front of her. Her heart  _ raced  _ as she leaned forward and dragged her tongue along what she could of the thick member. It didn’t help that she could hear Sakura groaning just a few inches underneath her at his balls. Her white eyes fluttered closed as she wrapped her lips around the head of the daimyo’s member. There was no hesitation as she took the first few inches into her mouth, bobbing her head slowly. The low groan that left his lips was a clear sign that she was doing something right.

 

On the other hand, Sakura kept herself down at the daimyo’s base. She took both of his heavy balls into her mouth before swirling her tongue around them. It didn’t quite matter to her if she was doing things perfectly or not, knowing that Hinata had her back while being above her. But the fact that she could feel her friend’s lips pressing against hers as Hinata made her way down the thick cock. A gentle smile came to her lips as she popped her lips off from around his balls, taking the time to drag her tongue upward along the shaft until she made her way to the top.

 

Of course, the daimyo watched with a smile as the girls worked together to get him off. Seeing and feeling their soft lips do their best felt like something out of a dream. The pleasure he felt combined with the delicious sight of the girls almost naked as the day they were born brought him closer to an orgasm faster than he expected. Luckily, he could go for as long as he needed before he actually had to stop. “That’s the way, girls. But, you know what would make this even better for all of us?”

 

Both of the women shared a quick look as they wondered just what he had in mind for them. Sakura had a feeling it would involve her breasts considering that he had her keep her bra on but she wasn’t sure. “W-What do you have in mind, Sir?”   
  
“Having you two work together on my cock is magical, but I think it’d be best to be  _ practical.  _ So, I would like to have… Hinata, was it, use those large tits to make me cum.” There was no giddy chuckle from the man as he watched the two friends share another quick look, fully serious about getting a titfuck from Hinata. “Well? Don’t just stare at each other like that. Can’t get Sasuke pardoned if you’re just going to stop.”

 

Hinata took a deep breath as she crawled in between his legs, making sure that Sakura was out of the way before she was able to do anything. “If it’s what you what want, then I’d be happy to oblige.” Even as her heart felt like it was trying to race out of her chest, there wasn’t any hesitation as she grabbed her breasts and hoisted them above the daimyo’s throbbing member. The warmth of his length as it slipped into her cleavage was unlike anything she had ever felt before. It was hot, a bit slimy from her saliva, and  _ hard  _ against her soft breasts. But that didn’t stop her from licking her lips as she began to massage his cock in her cleavage. “I hope this brings you the pleasure you were expecting it to.”   
  
“Drool on it a bit, and you might do just that.”

 

Sakura watched in awe as her friend obediently listened to the man and did as he told her. She watched as Hinata stuck out her tongue and kept her breasts still. A moment later, the drool that dripped from her tongue almost began to pool on top of her breasts before draining down her body and covering the member between them. She didn’t know just what to say as she watched, but her mind couldn’t think of anything else she would rather do right at this moment. Sakura felt a tinge of guilt at the fact that Hinata was having to lower herself to something like this for  _ Sasuke _ of all people.

 

But she couldn’t do anything to stop what was happening. Only reach out a hand of support as she watched Hinata start bouncing her breasts once again. “Thank you, Hinata… Nothing was making you do this, but you’re still braving through it just for my sake. So  _ I  _ can get Sasuke pardoned.” However, instead of being met with a look of anger or regret, Sakura found herself pulled into a quick and lustful kiss by the Hyuuga woman.

 

She didn’t know  _ why  _ she was kissing her friend while giving this stranger a titfuck. But Hinata didn’t find a reason not to as she thought about it in the heat of the moment. The room around them was filling with the sounds of the daimyo's moans while she brought him the pleasure he was looking for. Every time she felt the head of his cock poke out from between her breasts, the feeling of him twitching and pulsing in her cleavage quickly followed.   
  
“Damn… Who would’ve thought a little bit of spit could make this feel so good.~” The daimyo smirked as he leaned back on the couch. The pleasure that Hinata was bringing him wasn’t anything special or fantastic, but it was definitely more than enough to push him closer to the orgasm he had been wanting since the two walked in. Luckily for him, he would be able to cover her beautiful face in his spunk whenever he actually did cum. Whether he warned her or not was a problem to think about another time. Especially as he watched the kiss that the two shared break, Hinata looking back at him.

 

“Are you going to cum, Sir?” There was a sense of nervousness in her voice as she stopped moving just for a moment. It was clear she was worried about being made a mess of or doing a bad job in general. She was here to  _ help  _ Sakura, but that didn’t mean she could do a poor job pleasing the man that had control over what happened. Hinata noticed after a moment that he was gesturing for her to continue with the titjob, gasping as she realized that she had stopped at some point. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” There wasn’t any hesitation as she bent down just enough to take the head of his thick dick into her mouth. She eagerly began to swirl her tongue around it as her breasts continued to massage his shaft.

 

Sakura couldn’t stop herself from giggling at Hinata’s reaction. Even in a situation like this, she was still her usual apologetic self. It was nice to know that even after the war, after everyone had risked their lives, they didn’t change outside of that.  She found herself leaning closer to her friend and placing a soft and adoring kiss onto her cheek. “Keep it up, Hinata. I think he’ll be done with you soon.~” She was hoping that the hope in her voice was enough to push the Hyuuga the final step to make the daimyo cum and reach his orgasm. Now, whether that meant the two of them were done with him or not was a different story. But this would be a start at the very least.

 

Hearing her friend’s words of advice, she quickly nodded and stopped moving her breasts. Instead, she took more of the man’s cock into her mouth. Hinata pushed until she could feel her soft lips pressing against her equally soft breasts. Her tongue continued to tease the man’s shaft to the best of her abilities. Going from swirling around the head to coiling around the dick itself even to pressing her tongue against the underside and bobbing her head like a normal blowjob. With all of this, Hinata did her best to please the daimyo like she had promised she could do.

 

And after a moment or two, she had given him exactly what he wanted out of her. With a shameless groan leaving him, the man bucked his hips just once as his orgasm ripped through him. Rope after thick and gooey rope of his spunk filled Hinata's mouth before she pulled away from him. But all that did was allow more of his seed to paint her fair skin an extra shade of white. Though, he did chuckle as he watched her open her mouth and play with the cum that she had been given. “Be sure to swallow it all down, Hinata. You might find yourself to like the taste.~”

 

Watching her friend chew on cum was something that Sakura never thought that she would do, especially when it was the cum of a stranger. But here she was, watching Hinata swallow down his seed and let out a quiet and embarrassed moan from the flavor. Her heart almost stopped as she saw the blush that came to her friend’s cheeks. Sakura immediately turned to look at the daimyo, gasping when she saw him simply pointing toward his cock.   
  
“Your turn, Haruno.~”

 

Sakura took a deep breath as she nodded and watched Hinata stand up to move from her spot. She was gifted with the incredibly arousing sight of Hinata’s thighs covered in arousal. It was clear that her friend must’ve enjoyed what she was doing for that to happen. Either that or Hinata was just a fan or doing things that embarrassed her. It didn’t exactly matter to Sakura as she scooted into place and realized just what he had told her to keep her bra on now. Lifting her tits up just enough to slip his saliva-coated shaft between them, she realized that it was because it made her chest look bigger and would more easily cover his dick this way.

 

So, instead of using her hands to move her breasts up and down along his member, Sakura had a different idea. There was nothing stopping her as she moved her shoulders and torso to lift and drop her pillowy mounds around the daimyo’s shaft. It brought an exciting sound from his lips as she looked up at him. “This is why you wanted it on, isn’t it? Because my chest isn’t quite as big as Hinata’s so this makes it look and feel better?” Sakura tried her best to sound alluring and enticing as she placed her hands on the daimyo’s thighs to keep herself steady.

 

He simply shook his head and started to slowly thrust into Sakura’s cleavage with a smile on his face. “I told you to keep it on because I knew that simply sitting back would end up boring. This way, I could ruin your bra without worrying myself or making you do all the work.~” The daimyo stood up from the couch and held tightly onto Sakura’s head to make sure she was the perfect height to allow his throbbing member to slip in and out of her cleavage without any concern.

 

Things quickly took a turn for the better for him as he could hear Sakura let out a quiet moan from his treatment. He didn’t know or care if she liked it rough or if she was just putting on an act. The sound alone was enough to make him happy with what he was doing. And the way her breast jiggled as his hips slammed into them. With the added bonus of being able to see her nipples scrape against her bra? There wasn’t  _ much  _ that could be better than this. Luckily, he knew just what  _ was  _ better than getting a titfuck from two beautiful girls during negotiations.

 

Off to the side, Hinata was free to do whatever she wanted as she watched. Nothing was keeping her from getting dressed and leaving. But nothing was stopping her from slipping a hand between her legs and eagerly masturbating either. Her index and middle fingers dragged along her slick folds with a frenzy that she hadn’t felt before. It wasn’t enough to make her moan or cum, but she could still feel the pleasure and hear the heavy breaths that were leaving her. Something about watching Sakura of all people, the kunoichi that didn’t put up with anyone’s shit, let someone fuck her breasts just to get Sasuke back was far more arousing than she had expected. Or maybe it was the taste of sake on the back of her tongue with the taste of the daimyo’s seed in the back of her throat that was exciting her so much.

 

There wasn’t a reason to worry about it as she watched the man grab the bottle of sake he prepared before lifting it over Sakura’s breasts. A quiet, surprised sound left Hinata as she watched him begin to pout it into her friend’s cleavage. “S-Sakura…? How’s that feel…?” She couldn’t  _ believe  _ that she was asking such a thing while her face and the top of her breasts were covered in cum. But she was happy to get the simple answer of a smile from Sakura.

 

“It’s good your feeling good, but it’s my pleasure that matters, remember?” The daimyo kept his firm grip on Sakura’s head as he continued to fuck himself into her breasts, feeling the sake he poured surround his cock and act as a decent temporary lube. However, the moment he felt himself throb between against her tits, he knew that he was going to paint her face and ruin her bra. “Hold still, Sakura. You’re not going to want to move from this.” With a low groan, the man pulled his hips back and grabbed his cock. He didn’t hesitate to stroke himself to completion, cumming all over Sakura’s face and breasts.

 

A surprised scream left Sakura as she watched the tops of her tits and her bra get covered in cum. But that scream fell silent the moment she felt his spunk land on her tongue, covering it and giving her the pungent taste of his seed that Hinata had already gotten. However, there wasn’t a single moment wasted before Sakura swallowed it down. Even as she kept her mouth open to try and collect more of it, she swallowed it down. It didn’t matter once he purposefully began covering her face and laughing at her all the same, but it made her start panting when he finally stopped. “I  _ just  _ bought this… And now it’s ruined.”   
  
“That’s fine. You can take it off and get on the couch now, Slut. You won’t be needed it from this point on.” With a quiet laugh leaving him, the daimyo grabbed the bottle of sake again and started to drink directly from it. Just because he was fucking two girls during negotiations didn’t mean the couldn’t keep getting drunk as he did so. But it made him smile to watch Sakura get up off the floor and crawl onto the couch, immediately spreading her legs and turning to face Hinata. “I didn’t think you’d spread your legs so willingly Sakura. I wonder if you just want to be fucked and are using this negotiation as an excuse to make it happen.~” Of course, it didn’t stop him from crawling above her and grabbing her cheeks with one hand once again. He pulled her into a deep, tongue-filled kiss as he stayed above her. Hinata wasn’t on his mind right now as his cock pressed against Sakura’s tight cunt.

 

Giving into the kiss like it was second nature at this point, Sakura spread her legs just a little bit more for the man that was about to violate her. A moment later, she got exactly what she knew he was going to want from her. The feeling of his thick shaft forcing its way inside of her gave her surges of pleasure as each and every inch of it reached deeper and deeper inside of her. Even as she felt her lips be pulled back into another kiss, Sakura couldn’t stop herself from letting out a near shameless moan when she felt his hips press against her own.

 

On the other hand, Hinata was forced to sit and watch from her spot on the floor as Sakura was fucked right in front of her. The sight of the daimyo’s hips moving back and forth at such a quick speed right out of the gate made her pussy ache with jealousy. She didn’t know just why she wanted to take Sakura’s place when her heart was still dedicated to Naruto as he was recovering, but a bit of physical relief called to her in the back of her mind. Her tongue slowly dragged along her lips as she watched the daimyo’s rigid member plunge in and out of Sakura’s tight cunt again and against.

 

The moment he pulled away from the kiss that they shared, the daimyo’s ears were filled with the sound of Sakura’s moans filling the room around them. It was clear to him just how much she was enjoying this. Even if it was under the pretense of just getting her beloved Uchiha off the wanted list, the daimyo knew that this pink-haired slut knew that she needed to be fucked. “You’re far louder than I thought you’d be, Sakura. It’s almost like you needed this more than you want to think.~” A devilish chuckle escaped his lips as he picked up the pace of his thrusts just a little bit more with each passing second. He wanted to make sure that she had a lasting impression of his cock as her inner walls began to mold to his the shape of his member. “Don’t worry, Slut. I’ll be sure to give your body all I could possibly hope for before you leave today.”

 

Sakura’s head pressed against the armrest of the couch as she was fucked hard and fast. The longer this carried on, the louder her moans grew. It didn’t help that it felt like her pussy could be split in half with just the daimyo’s shaft alone. It reached to her womb with each and every thrust that he made, the tip hammering against her entrance over and over again. The feeling sent waves of ecstasy and bliss through her body unlike anything she had ever felt before. “Yes! It’s as you say, Daimyo… I needed this so much! I needed your fat cock buried inside of me!~”

 

Every single thrust that the daimyo made clouded her mind over just a little bit more compared to the last. The feeling of his hands grabbing onto her breasts, the pain from having her nipples tweaked and tugged on, and the sheer bliss of having the head of his cock slam against her womb over and over again. Sakura could feel her mind turning to mush as her body accepted each and every ounce of pleasure that was being given to her. “Please… Give me more… I want you to cum inside of me, Daimyo. Otherwise, I won’t have pleasured you enough to earn my request!”

 

“Such a smart girl, you are. The same goes for your friend, though.~”   
  
Hinata gasped quietly as she watched the daimyo turn his head and look directly at her. The look of lust and desire in his eyes was clear as day. And the display that was happening in front of her made it clear that he definitely had the skill to put her in a state close to Sakura’s. She didn’t expect to come out here with her friend just to end up getting fucked until she didn’t want to leave, but by the look on Sakura’s face, neither did she. “I-I’ll do my best for you, Daimyo…”

 

“Don’t worry about it. Just lay back and let me do everything.~” The daimyo slowed the pace of his thrusts as he turned his attention back to Sakura. He quickly caught her lips in a heated and passionate kiss as his orgasm ripped through him without warning. Though, his thrusts didn’t stop as he came inside of the pink-haired kunoichi. Stirring up her insides while filling her with his seed, the daimyo knew that he going to push Sakura into her own orgasm as well.

 

A moment later, Sakura’s inner walls clamped down tight around his throbbing and pulsing shaft as it continued to drill into her. She could feel the spunk inside of her being forced into her womb a little bit more with each thrust. But the fact that he was still fucking her through his own orgasm is what pushed her over the edge of her own. The bliss and relief of being filled with his cum while the pleasure and lust of being fucked into the couch gave her a powerful and overwhelming feeling.

 

Hinata watched with a shocked but excited gaze as the daimyo they were here to please slowly pulled his still hard member out of Sakura without a moment of hesitation. Even as some of his seed dripped out of her and onto the couch, the young Hyuuga had a sense of anxiousness about her. Being filled with that much cum would surely get them both pregnant, but Sakura looked like she didn’t have a problem with that. She had a blissful and overly happy smile on her lips as she brought her hand to her freshly creampied cunt. “I-I guess it’s my turn, isn’t it…?”

 

“You’ve got that right.~” The daimyo quickly turned around and slowly pushed Hinata onto her back. There was no reason to be too rough with her, after all. But that didn’t stop him from capturing her lips in a heated and loving kiss as he used both of his hands to force her legs open. “And I’ve got a feeling your pussy is going to be even tighter than your friends….” The daimyo didn’t hesitate to sink his cock into Hinata like he had with Sakura, forcing every inch into her in one quick thrust.

 

Hinata’s voice rang out into the room as she screamed from pure pain and pleasure mixing together. The feeling of suddenly being stuffed full of cock was something she hadn’t expected to feel. Especially as he stole her virginity in the same thrust. Her fingers dug into the couch as both discomfort and bliss washed over her body in equal measure. The first few thrusts from the daimyo felt like pure torture on her mind as she felt his tongue suddenly push past her lips and into her mouth. But the moment his hands moved to her breasts, the pleasure began to far outweigh the pain.

 

Of course, this just left Sakura to pant happily and watch the rapid and surprisingly gentle fucking that was taking place across from her. She could see the slight amount of blood that trickled out of Hinata’s pussy as she was fucked, telling her exactly what she had expected all of these years. She had been saving herself for Naruto and just allowed that privilege to be taken from him because Sakura wanted to get Sasuke back without worry. “Hinata… You didn’t have to go this far…”   
  
“He’s so… Big, Sakura! It’s okay!~” Throwing her head back in bliss, a sharp and almost pained gasp slipped from Hinata’s lips as she felt the daimyo’s teeth sink into her neck. It was a pain that mixed in perfectly with the ecstasy that she was feeling. Especially when his hands finally kneaded and played with her breasts. The feeling of his rough fingers sinking into her soft mounds as she just gave in to the experience of getting fucked by a stranger was almost too much for her to handle. This was her first time, but the relief that she let someone who was clearly more experienced than her have it brought a smile to Hinata’s soft lips.

 

“You hear that, Slut? Your friend is enjoying herself. Let her give in to the pleasure and experience things for what they are.” The daimyo smirked as he pulled away from Hinata’s neck, bringing his lips to her breasts instead. There wasn’t a single moment wasted before he began to swirl his tongue around her nipple, toying with it as he brought more moans from her sweet lips. His hips moved at the same pace he was fucking Sakura with a moment ago, only he was being far more gentle with Hinata. It was easy to feel just how tight and unprepared she was compared to Sakura. But it was still bringing him enough pleasure to push him closer and closer to an orgasm.

 

On the other hand, Hinata was already reaching her first orgasm. Everything she was feeling culminated into the wonderful and perfect orgasm as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn’t hesitate to pull him into a kiss as her inner walls tightened even more around his rigid shaft. Each and every thrust that was forced into her only extended the ecstatic feeling of her orgasm as her moans rang out into the room around them. “Please! Cum inside me! Fill me just like you did with Sakura!”

 

He couldn’t possibly deny such a passionate request like that. Sinking his teeth into Hinata’s neck once again, the daimyo picked up the pace of his thrusts until he reached his second orgasm right then and there. Rope after rope after thick, gooey, and potent rope of his spunk flooded into the Hyuuga’s womb without any warning whatsoever. But, just like with Sakura, that didn’t stop his shaft from plunging in and out of her over and over again even as he continued to blow his load into her.

 

It felt like it had gone by much faster than her session with him, but Sakura couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she watched Hinata’s eyes roll into the back of her head and her tongue flop out of her mouth. “Damn… Guess you really did make her enjoy it, didn’t you…?” A soft huff left her lips as she adjusted herself to sit up properly on the couch they were on. “So… Daimyo, does this mean that we’re done here? You’ve fucked both me and my friend… Have we earned my request now?”

 

“You’re so hasty, Sakura Haruno…. No, you haven’t earned it yet.~” The daimyo quickly pulled himself out of Hinata’s freshly filled pussy and turned his attention to the pink-haired woman sitting next to him. “There’s still one more thing I want to do with you both before I remove Sasuke from the bounty list. But, since you want to be impatient, I think I’ll make you wait by filling Hinata one more time.~”

 

Hinata blinked a few times as the afterglow of her orgasm began to fade away from her mind. She was left in bliss for a moment before feeling herself suddenly get yanked into the daimyo’s lap. “H-Huh…? You still want more…?” Hesitation littered her words as she turned to face the man that held on to her. However, that nervousness quickly faded away as she felt his lips press against her own once again. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut and she began to instinctively rock her hips back and forth in the man’s lap. Something about his touch and the way his cock felt against her body made her want to give in if he wanted more from her. They couldn’t get Sasuke off the wanted list without it, after all.

 

The Hyuuga didn’t hesitate to enjoy herself atop this stranger’s lap as he toyed with her body. The way his hands made their way down her back and down to her ass without a second thought. Even the way his tongue explored the inside of her mouth as he played with her. Both of those things made her feel comfortable enough to moan against the daimyo’s lips as his cock pressed firmly against her soaked lower lips. “If you want to use my body some more, Daimyo, then go ahead… I can’t stop until we’ve gotten Sasuke off of the wanted list. So, please. Use me to your heart’s content.”

 

The man couldn’t help but chuckle at the logic these girls used when they were getting fucked and already lost in their lust. It was all for Sasuke. But, as he took a clear look at their faces and saw the sheer ecstasy and bliss on them, it was clear that Sasuke was just an excuse for them to use. “If that’s what you wish, Hyuuga, I’ll be sure to fill that tight pussy of yours up once again.” The daimyo licked his lips as he hoisted Hinata up over his throbbing and dripping shaft, not wasting a single moment before dropping her back down onto his member and listening to her cries of pleasure.

 

On the other hand, Sakura pushed two of her fingers into her pussy as she watched Hinata immediately buck her hips against the daimyo’s lap. She matched the pace of her friend’s hips in her fingers as she went to town on herself. Hot and heavy breaths began to leave her lips as she masturbated to the sight of one of her best friend’s being fucked. Bringing one of her hands to her breasts, Sakura didn’t care about the fact that she was pushing more cum back into her pussy. It felt so good to have something inside of her at this moment, even if it wasn’t the cock that put her in this mood in the first place.

 

Leaning her head back as she felt that massive member push back up against her womb, Hinata didn’t bother to stop herself from letting out another shameless moan. She didn’t care that she didn’t know this man’s proper name and only knew his title. All that mattered to her lust-addled mind was the fact that she had a wonderful cock inside of her and she could feel new heights of ecstasy coming over her that she hadn’t ever felt before. “You feel so big inside of me… I didn’t think the new angle would make you feel even bigger.”

 

A quiet and appreciative chuckle left the daimyo as he started to slowly thrust into Hinata from underneath her. He didn’t mind her being in control of the pace or establishing just how rough things were going to get between them. But he was going to make sure he could squeeze every bit of pleasure out of these two desperate women that he possibly could. Especially when he turned his head and saw Sakura fingering herself to the sight of Hinata fucking herself on his shaft. “You enjoy watching your friend get fucked, Sakura? I bet you wish you could take her place right now.~”

 

There was no doubt in her mind that if she was given the chance to take Hinata’s place that she would. One question and Sakura knew that she’d be up in the daimyo’s lap without a moment of hesitation. Of course, she couldn't find it in herself to worry about that as she could hear her friend’s moans filling her ears. The sounds that shamelessly left Hinata, the sight of her happily rocking her hips against the daimyo’s lap, and the way the daimyo gazed at her while he was fucking someone else. All of it made her wish that she could have him buried inside of her just like he was a little bit ago. “Please fuck me next, Daimyo… I think I’m getting jealous of Hinata for getting to fuck you again right away. It just isn’t fair.”

 

A loud laugh filled the room as Hinata gently rested her head against the man’s shoulder. She didn’t know just why he was laughing at her friend, but the concern quickly vanished from her mind as she felt his hand suddenly swat her ass cheek and make it jiggle against his hand. “Oooh.” Cooing quietly into his eyes, it was a treat to Hinata to be able to feel his rigid member throb inside of her at the sound of her voice cooing for him. “Do you like when I moan in your ear, Daimyo…? Would you like me to keep it up?~”

 

The man chuckled as he finally found the perfect rhythm to rock his hips with Hinata’s forcing another moan from her lips into his ear. “Of course I enjoy the sound of a woman moaning in my ear. What kind of self-respecting man wouldn’t when it came to sex?” Once again, he slapped her ass, making her coo and giggle in response to his action. “But I agree with Sakura. It isn’t exactly fair that I fuck you twice in a row while she just has to sit and watch. I think she needs to get fucked again. And I have the perfect thing for both of you when I’m done with her.~”

 

Hearing that he wanted to fuck her, Sakura quickly flipped herself onto her hands and knees and pointed her rear end directly to the daimyo. “If you want to use my body again, Sir, then go right ahead!” She eagerly giggled as she heard Hinata whine, presumably from being pulled off of his cock mid-fuck. “Pick the hole of your choice, Daimyo.~” Sakura dragged her tongue along her lips as she waited for him to penetrate her and fill her with his throbbing length once again. She didn’t care just which hole he used, as long as he came inside of it when he was done with her.

 

However, there was no denying that the feeling of his massive member forcing itself into her tight and cum-filled pussy filled her heart with joy. The way it stretched her out and forced another shameless and needy moan from her lips sent her heart fluttering. Sakura didn’t hesitate to press her cheek against the arm of the couch as that perfect member slowly filled her up until she felt it push against her womb once again. “Fuuuck… You’re so big, Daimyo… I didn’t think cocks your size existed out there.~”

 

It was a clear lie, but it was one that the daimyo took with pride. Being able to make two friends, who came to him for the purpose of one of their male friends, quiver and crumble with such ease all because he convinced them to have sex with him. It was something he thought any man should be proud of. But to hear Sakura moan like a slut when she came here declaring her love for someone else to try and get him off the wanted list was a source of inspiration for the man. It pushed him to thrust just that much faster and that much harder into the pink-haired kunoichi.

 

Of course, Hinata was back in that same position she was in earlier. Void of cock and forced to watch as her friend get fucked by the cock she wanted inside of herself. But it didn’t stop her from enjoying herself this time. There wasn’t any hesitation as she brought both of her hands to her pussy. One had plunged two fingers into her needy and aching pussy while the other tended to her clit. The feeling of having her clit stimulated while having something inside of her almost felt better than having the daimyo’s shaft buried deep into her just like she was able to see happen to Sakura. “That’s not fair, Sakura… You can’t just steal him from me like that. I was in the middle of something with him.”

 

It was easy for Sakura to pick up on the pouting tone in Hinata’s voice as she bit down on the couch hard enough to keep herself quiet. She didn’t have anything pushing her to try and stay quiet but she saw no reason to be loud when everyone in the room knew that she wanted this to continue. Though, her hands were firmly held above the small of her back as the daimyo took control of her body and fucked her as hard as he wanted. Deep down, she couldn’t believe that someone was able to make her feel this good. Especially since it had been months since the last time she had gotten laid.

 

But the daimyo, on the other hand, was more than willing to push himself until he made sure that he had been fully satisfied with Sakura’s and Hinata’s bodies. Otherwise, there would be no point to let such a dangerous and powerful man roam free without having a target on his back. He had to make sure it was worth it for him or else Sasuke would forever be a wanted criminal in the cloud village. “It’s okay, Hinata. You’re both going to love what I have planned next for us. Don’t worry.~”

 

Hinata listened to the low laugh that left the man as she continued to finger herself to the sight of her friend being fucked. It was just like what she saw Sakura during when she was riding the daimyo’s lap but she quickly understood just what her friend had done it. It was a wonderful sight to see and incredible sounds to hear coming from the two of them. And the fact that she was still feeling lustful and in need of having something inside of her caused it to make perfect sense to masturbate right in this moment. Though, she didn’t know just what she found hotter. Seeing the daimyo's cock plunge in and out of Sakura or Sakura biting down onto the arm of the couch as hard as she could to try and keep herself quiet. “If you say so…”

 

The enthusiastic moan that left Sakura’s lips was one that rang through the entire room, despite being muffled as she was still biting down on the arm of the couch. Her inner walls clamped down tightly around the hard shaft that was pushing deep enough into her to hit her womb with each thrust. She wanted more cum inside of her. She wanted to be able to feel more of his spunk filling up her tight hole and painting the inside of her womb white. “Daimyo, I… I’m going to cum! Your cock feels so good that it’s driving me crazy! Please, cum inside me again! Please, I’m begging you to-”   
  
She quickly fell silent when she felt his throbbing length pull out of her and slap down against her plump ass cheeks, both of them jiggling from the quick slap. Even as she turned her head to try and make sure that she was imagining things, the feeling of her pussy quivering and aching with the need for release was clear as day. But when she finally saw that he was just holding onto her hips and keeping his thick shaft out of her body, a sharp gasp left Sakura. “D-Daimyo… I thought you said you were going to cum inside of me…”

 

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. Maybe you’re just wanting me to fill you up since you’re just a slut who hasn’t had any in months. But, one thing is for certain…” Without missing a beat, the daimyo flipped Sakura over so she was on her back before getting up off the couch and gesturing over to her body while looking at Hinata. “Hinata, if you’ll be kind enough to crawl on top of Sakura. I know just what I’m going to do to bring us all to a wonderful finale.”

 

Hinata did as she was told, slowly crawling on top of Sakura and gently squishing her breasts against her friend’s. She wasn’t quite sure just what to do from here, but it made her smile to feel the daimyo’s hands on her hips instead of feeling him grab onto Sakura. “S-So what do you want us to do from here?” The anxiousness in her voice was clear as day as she looked down to her friend, gasping when she felt a hand come to the back of her head. Almost on pure instinct, the young Hyuuga leaned her head down and caught her friend’s lips in a loving and enthusiastic kiss. No one had guided her and no one had told her to do it, but here she was, happily starting to slowly share kiss after kiss after gentle kiss with one of her closest friends.

 

Of course, there was nothing that stopped Sakura from happily returning each and every kiss that was given to her. She didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around Hinata’s neck as their breasts squished together. However, a blissful and excited moan slipped from her lips and muffled against he friend’s when she felt the daimyo’s massive member pressing against both of their soaked and freshly filled cunts. Though, she didn’t break the kisses she was sharing with Hinata as she began to grind her hips lightly against both of the other two.

 

What came as the real shock to both of the girls was then they felt that throbbing length pull out from between their pussies and suddenly enter one of them. Hinata was the lucky girl that got to be fucked first in this position. The loud, shameless, and blissful moan that left her and muffled against Sakura’s lips was easily heard by the other two in the room as she was swiftly and roughly fucked on top of her friend. Even as her lips continued to dance with said friend’s, the bliss and ecstasy that coursed through her body were unlike anything she had felt since she walked into this room earlier in the day. However, shortly after the thrusts deep inside of her started, they came to an end and she was emptied yet again. But Sakura let out the same excited and loving moan that she had let out. And it brought a smile to her lips to hear such a thing.

 

Sakura’s hips immediately began to rock back and forth as she took every inch of the resilient member in stride. She adored the way each and every inch made her feel as it hammered against her womb all over again. This was the third position that she had been able to feel this magnificent length bury itself into her and it felt far more fantastic than the first two times. “Daimyo, you never feel to feel so big! Even with Hinata on top of me, I can’t believe that you can still feel this- mmph!~” Once again, her lips were caught in a heated and loving kiss as she was pushed closer and closer to her orgasm. Of course, that was until she felt her cunt be emptied of the shaft that was filling her with such bliss and excitement.

 

The daimyo didn’t waste a single moment in forcing himself back into Hinata’s tight cunt. The feeling of swapping between two different pussies over and over again was almost jarring. It was bad enough that he hadn’t cared enough to properly learn which one was which and now he had to hear their moans mix in together as they filled the room. But, it was still a treat in its own right to be able to fuck two gorgeous and excited women one on top of the other. Especially when they were both so willing to get him off to get their part of the deal they wanted.

 

After another moment of being filled with the daimyo’s throbbing member after being forced to have an orgasm denied without it, Hinata could feel herself being pushed toward that orgasm that she felt she deserved. In an instant, her back arched and her teeth sank into her lower lip as she tried to keep herself from getting too loud. Even as her inner walls tightened around the thick shaft that hammered against her womb, the young Hyuuga didn’t bother to stop herself from giving into the bliss and pleasure that coursed through her. Especially once she felt rope after rope of cum splash against the back of her womb, enhancing her pleasure just a bit more even as it swiftly pulled out of her.

 

Sakura, on the other hand, was pushed over the edge of her searing orgasm when she felt that massive member force its way back into her pussy as cum flowed into her with it. All in the same moment, she was filled with cock, filled with the daimyo’s seed, and thrown into her own orgasm as well. She didn’t have the luxury to try and keep herself quiet when she came like Hinata did. When she came, she screamed at the top of her lungs in pure and utter bliss, her womb willed with his spunk just like her friend before he slowly pulled out of her tight cunt and fell back onto the other side of the couch.

 

“Alright, girls… You’ve done what I wanted. The least I can do at this point is to make sure to follow my part of the deal…” The daimyo smirked as he panted quietly, his cock finally starting to soften after all the orgasms he had gone through with just these two alone. “I’ll take Sasuke off of the wanted list and allow him to roam free if he wants. But if he tries anything else, he’ll be put right back on the list and you two will end up back in my office to try and take him off of it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Boruto gets in trouble for pulling a prank that gets the daimyo involved, Hinata decides to step in and try to have her son be forgiven.

Standing in front of the Leaf Village’s Daimyo caused Hinata’s heart to flutter for just a moment as she remembered what happened the last time she had met with someone of this rank. However, she was alone, wanting to apologize for a prank that her son, Boruto, pulled and the daimyo managed to get caught in. As she stood in front of him, seeing his eyes drift up and down her body, Hinata was glad that she expected him to look at her that way. “Sir, I’m so sorry my son got you wrapped up in one of his pranks. I know he meant no harm by it, but that answer isn’t always acceptable for some situations.”   
  
“You’re correct, Miss Hyuuga. Or would it be Miss Uzumaki now?” The daimyo let out a low chuckle as he leaned back into the couch in the middle of his office, already knowing exactly what he was going to ask for from one of the village’s most famous and voluptuous mothers. “How do you plan to earn my forgiveness for your foolish child’s mistakes? I hope you have something special in mind.”   
  
Hinata’s lips curled into a gentle smile as she brought both of her hands to her chest. “I only have one thing that I can offer to someone of your standing. Only one thing that would matter to a man of your stature.” With a snap of her fingers, the clothing around her body started to fade away and show the married woman in a purple see-through nightgown and matching thong. There wasn’t a single shred of shame on her face as she smiled at the man before her. “My body.” Immediately, she was greeted with a quiet and respectful applause. It caught her off guard for just a moment before the man started to speak.

 

“You’re a smart woman. Even as the Hokage’s wife, your family doesn’t have much to offer other than your body. Or your daughter’s once she becomes of age. But that’s hardly important right now.” The Daimyo didn’t wait before standing up and dropping his pants, exposing the thick dick that hung between his legs. However, he didn’t sit back down right away, instead deciding to wrap his hand around it to show Hinata just how big it was from their short distance apart. “Why don’t you start things off by sucking it down?”   
  
With no hesitation, no shame, and no second thoughts, Hinata made her way over to the man as he sat back down in place. Right away, she wrapped her lips around his surprisingly thick cock while it was still soft. But that didn’t stop her from swirling her tongue around the head of his member before starting to slowly taking the first few inches into her mouth. Despite being married and having a family of her own now, something about having a stranger’s length hardening against her tongue while it was in her mouth made her wonder if she had been missing out on something all of this time.

 

Though, that thought didn’t linger in her mind for too long as Hinata started to bob her head up and down the daimyo’s length, making sure to take more and more of it past her soft lips. There wasn’t any hesitation in her movements as she took inch after inch of the daimyo’s shaft into her mouth, making her way closer and closer to his base. The moment her lips came into contact with the base of the man’s cock, her nose touching his pelvis, Hinata couldn’t stop herself from giggling quietly to herself. She could feel him finally stop hardening against the inside of her throat as she started to pull herself back, playfully popping her lips off from around his shaft.

 

However, instead of leaving him unattended, Hinata wrapped her hand around that thick shaft and started to quickly stroke it while placing loving kisses against the head. “You’ll be sure to forgive Boruto for this, won’t you? I’d be willing to keep this from my husband as long as you can keep up your end of the deal.”   
  
“What do you mean ‘keep it from your husband’? You’re the slut that walked in here with just a nightgown and thong on.~” The daimyo chuckled as he looked down at Hinata, threading a finger through her purple hair and wondering just what she was going to say. “And you’re the one that got on her knees to suck a stranger’s cock while being married.”   
  
“I don’t know if the Hokage would see it that way. I came into your office to apologize for my child’s foolishness. And the only thing you were willing to accept was my body…” There was a twistedly seductive look lingering in Hinata’s eyes as she started to trail a few kisses along the side of the daimyo’s shaft, making sure to move just enough for her hand to stroke the entire member. “Wanting to make sure my son was forgiven for something so silly… And with nothing else willing to be accepted as an apology… What kind of mother would I be if I let my child suffer for being a child?~”   
  
That twisted look lingered in Hinata’s eyes for just a moment longer. Long enough for her to make sure the daimyo understood that she was in control here, no matter what he tried to pull. Of course, that look faded away as she closed her eyes and took his throbbing member past her soft lips once again. A quiet and eager moan radiated from her throat as she bobbed her head up and down the thick shaft, dropping her way down to the base and pulling herself back up until only the tip remained in her mouth.

 

The daimyo’s eyes widened as he listened to Hinata’s words. It was clear that she’d be willing to spin this story in a way that would get her dick and get her off scot free if she needed it to. But something about that earned a bit of respect in his mind. A woman who knew what she wanted and was willing to get it however she could while keeping herself out of trouble. That kind of woman turned him on more than most. Especially when their lips were wrapped around his cock and he was buried in their throat. “Fine fine… I’ll make sure to forgive your bratty kid for this mess that he pulled.”   
  
Pressing her tongue against the underside of the daimyo’s shaft, Hinata dragged her way back to the tip and then pushed her way back down. She didn’t say a word to him, or even bother to pull his dick out of her mouth. From this moment on, she was in it to make him cum and get him to forgive her child in the process. Her tongue slowly coiled around the daimyo’s throbbing member as she kept her head still for just a moment. Just long enough to be able to fully wrap her tongue around what she could of his cock before starting to bob her head once again.

 

Of course, Hinata made sure to pay careful attention to every move that the daimyo made, especially as his grip tightened on the back of her head. She felt his shaft twitch and throb against her tongue as she pushed him closer and closer to his orgasm faster than she had a moment ago. The moans that radiated from him were also a clear indication that he was getting close to erupting in her mouth and giving her exactly what she wanted from him. The moment her tongue unwrapped from his shaft and she pressed it against the underside of his member, Hinata was given exactly what she wanted from the man.

 

The daimyo bucked his hips against Hinata’s face as he came without any actually warning. Every buck of his hips caused another rope of cum to leave his member and splash against the roof of the Hyuuga’s mouth before pouring into her throat. He could feel the married woman swallowing down every single drop of his seed that he gave her, loving the way her throat tightened and contracted around his shaft while it stayed buried in there. But he didn’t bother to pull away from her when he was finished cumming, wanting to see just how this woman would react and what she would do next now that he had cum.

 

Hinata didn’t make a move for a moment, simply savoring the feeling of his thick cum running down her throat before finally opening her eyes and looking at the daimyo with a teasing expression. She didn’t hesitate to pull herself back and pop her lips off from around his member once again. This time, however, she quickly moved to strip herself of her nightgown, fully exposing her large breasts to him. “You can last for more than one round, can’t you? I’d love to know how such a thick cock will feel between my tits.”

 

“What kind of man do you take me for, Hinata?” The daimyo rolled his eyes as he spread his legs a little bit wider, allowing Hinata more room to encase his cock in her ample cleavage. “Of course I can last for more than one round. I’ll last as long as long as it takes for you to be able to apologize for your shithead of a son.”   
  
Strangely enough, hearing someone call her son a shithead didn’t do anything to bring Hinata anger. She instead dragged her tongue along her lips before bringing her large breasts above the man’s throbbing member. Without saying a word, she slowly lowered her tits down around his cock while letting her tongue hang out of her mouth, drooling into her cleavage to add a makeshift form of lube to the titfuck she was about to give.

 

Though, she waited for a moment before getting started. She wanted to savor and appreciate the feeling of a cock a different shape than her husband’s resting in her cleavage. Once she was satisfied, Hinata started to move her large chest lower down the daimyo’s shaft, squishing her breasts as tightly as she could around his length. In the process, she stared at the man she was trying to get forgiveness from before hoisting her breasts back up the throbbing dick that had just cum down her throat.

 

“Gotta admit. For a woman married to a man who’s got to be the busiest man in the village, you sure do know how to use your breasts. Do you make him regret leaving the house every time he’s home? Or do you go out and have your own fun while he’s away from home?~” The daimyo couldn’t stop himself from laughing as the pleasure from Hinata’s warm breasts started to circulate through his body. “Or maybe you’re just the type to let your children get into trouble so you have to do shit like this to be forgiven.”   
  
Hinata didn’t say a word as she kept massaging his length with her breasts, making sure to bring him as much pleasure as she possibly could while on her knees. Every time the tip of his cock poked out from the top of her cleavage, there wasn’t any hesitation before placing a loving and adoring kiss onto the head of his member. Not when it earned a low groan of approval from him each and every time.

 

She knew that it didn’t even matter if the daimyo had forgiven Boruto or not. He didn’t have the power to throw her child in jail or to punish him thoroughly. The only person she knew who could do that was her husband, Naruto. And that was only if he was trying to teach Boruto a lesson. But that knowledge didn’t stop Hinata from enjoying the warm sensation between her breasts, loving how the daimyo’s dick throbbed between her breasts as she continued to bounce them in his lap. “Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. But, I’m certainly not the type of woman to openly cheat on her husband. That’s just not right.~”   
  
The daimyo, once again, found himself excited and chuckling at what Hinata was saying. The way she said that she wouldn’t openly cheat with a sultry tone while his dick was buried between her breasts? He couldn’t possibly take her seriously when she was like that. It made him chuckle as her soft lips wrapped around the head of his cock. “Of course not. What kind of example would you set for the women of the village if you cheated on your husband like that?~”   
  
Hinata said nothing as she felt the man’s fingers threading through her hair once again, loving the way he tasted as she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock. She kept her breasts squished against his member, massaging the rigid shaft, while she sucked on his tip. Whatever she could do to bring him closer to yet another orgasm before moving on to something that she was hoping for before even stepping into his office.

 

She suckled on the head of his length while keeping her breasts moving against it, her eyes closed and her tongue playing with the underside of what was in her mouth. The low moans and groans leaving him being a clear indicator that he was getting close to cumming for a second time. However, Hinata kept pushing forward, starting to lower her head ever so slightly down his shaft to take more of it into her mouth. All in the hopes that she could make him cum right here and now.

 

A moment later, the daimyo gave her what she wanted once again. His groans filled the room around them while his grip on the back of her head tightened and kept her in place, refusing to let her pull back this time until he thought it was okay. Rope after rope of his thick and potent spunk flooded Hinata’s mouth, splashing against the roof of her mouth and coating her tongue in it. Though, he continued to cum as she swallowed it down without a second thought, leaving the daimyo able to feel her tongue quiver each time she swallowed down his seed. “Seriously… All jokes aside… For a woman married to the busiest man in the village, either you’re just a slut by nature or you’re doing some hunting while your man’s away. Either way, I’m glad you walked into my office today.”   
  
“What I do in my free time is my business. But, I wouldn’t mind showing you a glimpse of what I can do.” Hinata slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she rose to her feet, keeping her eyes locked on the daimyo’s. When she finally stood tall, her large breasts heaving with her slightly heavy breathing, she pulled on the string to her thong, popping it and forcing the underwear to fall onto the floor between her feet. “As long as you’ll keep this to yourself, that is.~”

 

“As long as you’re willing to keep that body of yours working, I’m more than willing to keep my mouth shut about what you do, Miss Hyuuga.” The daimyo licked his lips as Hinata slowly crawled into his lap, now completely naked compared to when she walked in with an illusion covering her body. His hands found their place on her hips before gliding up her back as she lowered herself down onto his throbbing shaft.

 

Deep down, Hinata knew that it wouldn’t matter if this man kept this a secret or not. No one in Konohan knew what she did in her free time, but they all knew that she had been in love with Naruto since they were children. No one who actually knew her would ever believe that she would accept a cock other than Naruto’s. Which is exactly why she threaded her fingers into the daimyo’s hair and held him close while filling her pussy with his cock.

 

She was quick to start rocking her hips back and forth, keeping her eyes locked on the daimyo’s to see the pleasured face he was making as her incredibly tight pussy engulfed his cock with ease. Though, Hinata was quick to pull him into a deep and passionate kiss to keep him quiet while she picked up the pace of her movements. There was no need so shy away from things when on one would find out about what was happening.

 

Hinata quickly started to bounce in the man’s lap as she kept him close to her lips, refusing to let him pull away and make much sound. She was in control of this moment and wasn’t afraid to show it. Especially when she felt him twitch and throb against her inner walls, making her pick up the pace even more. After just a moment, Hinata was slamming her plump rear end down in the man’s lap and screaming against his lips, luckily muffled by the kisses they were sharing.

 

When she finally pulled away from his lips, the daimyo smirked and brought one of his hands to Hianta’s breasts while the other stayed at her ass. He didn’t hesitate to grab hold of the large mound in front of him while slapping her plump rear end and making her swoon in response. His tongue dragged along his lips as he did it again, making her stop her bouncing for just a moment. Just long enough to shudder in his grip and bite down on her lower lip. “Not so much of a badass woman when you’ve got someone smacking your ass, are you?~”   
  
Of course, he had no idea just how wrong he was until Hinata pressed her chest against his hand and started to rock her hips from side to side again. “If that’s what you think, then what do you say we see who cums first? Loser has to admit that the other is better than them.~” When he nodded his head almost instinctively, she was quick to move her stomach and hips like a wave, making her stomach press against his torso for just a moment while her hips rocked underneath her.

 

Almost right away, Hinata could hear him moaning underneath her while his lips pressed against her breasts. Her fingers stayed locked in his hair, keeping him from pulling away from her ample chest while she fucked herself atop his cock. She didn’t give the daimyo a chance to regret his words before trying to make him cum inside of her right away, showing that she was still in control of their little meeting.

 

However, it didn't take long before the daimyo learned his lesson and reached the peak of his pleasure so far. He thrust upward into Hinata’s waiting cunt while she continued to simply rocked her hips from side to side, teasing him just a little bit and making sure he understood who was on top. Though, that didn’t stop him from growling and groaning as he came inside of her, unloading rope after rope of his virile and potent seed into her waiting womb. The daimyo was lucky enough to force a moan from Hinata’s lips, but that was about it as she looked down at him, a teasing gaze in her eyes.

 

“Well? What do you say, Loser?~” Hinata chuckled to herself as she kept her eyes on the man that just filled her pussy, licking her lips and waiting on him to answer her. It was funny to her how he thought he’d be able to take control, even if just for a moment, because her found her weakness of being spanked. However, when he didn’t answer right away, she started to rock her hips back and forth once again, clenching her inner walls tightly around his shaft and earning an eager groan from him in response.

 

“I get it! You’re better than I am. Happy?” Shame filled the daimyo’s guy as he watched the Hyuuga woman get out of his lap and make her way over to the desk in his office. He loved the way her plump rear end seemed to puff out as she bent over his desk, giving him plenty to look at and plenty to tease him with just from doing that.   
  
“Of course. What kind of woman would I be if I didn’t enjoy a man cumming inside of me?~” Once again, Hinata dragged her tongue along her lips as she reached behind herself and slapped her ass for the daimyo. “Now, why don’t you come over here and do it again? Fuck me against your desk and actually make me cum this time.” She giggled to herself as she heard him almost immediately get up from his spot and make his way over to her. “That’s a good boy. Now, fuck me like you mean it. If I’m going to get filled like this, then I at least want to cum before I leave.”

 

It didn’t take more than a moment for Hinata to feel the daimyo grab onto her plump rear end, giving it a firm squeeze before letting it go and giving it a solid smack. A low moan resonated from her lips as she felt both of his hands suddenly grab onto her supple ass cheeks and spread them apart to show off her tight asshole. Though, she knew that he wasn’t going for that hole. Not when his throbbing member pressed to eagerly against her cum-filled pussy. “Well? Fuck me already.”   
  
Hearing the Hyuuga woman speak to him in such a demanding tone, the daimyo felt a gentle blush coming to his cheeks, prompting him to push his hips forward and bury his hard shaft into that same tight cunt that he came inside of just a moment ago. But he didn’t stop there, immediately thrusting his hips and starting to fuck Hinata just like she had told him to. The new angle made her pussy feel incredibly tight around his shaft compared to when she was riding him. And he couldn’t have been happier about that as he smacked her plump rear end once again, forcing loud moans from her lips each and every time.

 

Now this was exactly what Hinata was looking for when it came to getting fucked. The feeling of the daimyo’s shaft plunging inside of her pussy and starting to hammer against her womb sent her mind spinning. The feeling of him smacking her ass cheeks over and over again made it even better for her. Especially with the stinging sensation on her skin that told her she was going to have a mark for the next few days because of this.

 

But that wasn’t a problem in her mind as she gripped tightly onto the desk that she was bent over. Moan after moan stumbled from her lips as she was pushed toward her orgasm already. Having her mouth filled with cum and fucking herself atop this man’s cock already pushing her closer than she thought it would. Though, Hinata didn’t let a single complaint slip from her lips. Not when she felt the daimyo throbbing against her inner walls inside of her. She didn’t know how much longer he would last, but she wasn’t going to let him cum again until she managed to cum.   
  
“Hey!”   
  
Hearing Hinata’s voice pulled the daimyo from his lingering thoughts and the pleasure that coursed through him, making her look at her and see the lustful look on her face. “Y-Yeah…? Got something else you want to try and threaten me with?”   
  
“It just so happens that I might.~” Hinata dragged her tongue along her lips as she backed her hips up, slamming them against the man’s thighs and forcing his member as deep into her pussy as it could go. “You’re not going to cum until you make me cum first, got that? You’ve had your pleasure. Now it’s my turn. Understood?”   
  
The daimyo chuckled and slapped Hinata’s ass cheek once again, forming a solid red hand mark that lasted for a few seconds as he looked at her. “And just what are you going to do if I cum first? Report me to your husband?”   
  
“How about the ANBU instead? I’m sure they’d be willing to find a rapist. If they didn’t already know every place where you could ever go.~” To Hinata’s glee, the hollow threat came through loud and clear to the daimyo. Instead of arguing with her, he quickly nodded and started fucking her once again. His grip on her body moved from both hands on her ass cheeks to one in her hair and the other on her plump rear end.

 

A moment later, he yanked hard on her purple hair and slapped the ass cheek that he hadn’t abused so far. His pace was far faster and rougher than how he started as well, driving Hinata closer and closer to the orgasm that she was seeking. “That’s much better! Keep it up! Fuck me like you mean it!~” Moans continued to spill from the Hyuuga’s lips as she rested her head against the desk, gripping tightly onto it while getting fucked with little regard for her safety.

 

Of course, the daimyo could feel himself getting closer and closer to his peak as well. It caused him to start to worry that Hinata would never cum and he’d have to keep fucking her until his legs gave out. But just as quickly as the thought entered his mind, it was gone. Replaced by the feeling of her inner walls clenching and convulsing around his shaft. Joy and motivation filled his heart, causing him to start thrusting even faster into Hinata while continuing to yank on her hair.

 

The pain of having her hair pulled combined with the bliss and ecstasy of having a cock that didn’t belong to her husband slamming against her womb, something that Naruto rarely ever accomplished without the right position for it, sent Hinata over the edge and into her orgasm. A loud scream of bliss ripped from her throat as she came on the daimyo’s cock far before he came inside of her. Just like she had wanted. And that extra sense of joy caused her orgasm to last for just a moment longer than it should. Before she knew it, she felt a few stands of the daimyo’s seed landing on her plump rear end, glazing it in his cum. “Oooo. If I had lasted another few moments, you’d be in a lot of trouble.~”

 

Her lips curled into a bright smile before she pushed herself off of the desk and took a step away from the daimyo before he could cum. She could still feel her orgasm coursing through her body, the afterglow causing her legs to shake before she decided to just get down on her knees to avoid looking like he fucked her hard enough for her legs to not work anymore. But the moment she did, Hinata dragged her tongue along her lips as she was eye-level with his cock once again. “What do you say I clean this filthy thing off? You want to cum one last time, don’t you?”   
  
The daimyo didn’t say anything as he took a step forward and pressed the tip of his member against those soft lips that had taken it in once before. Instead, he just waited for her to do what she wanted, knowing that she was going to make him cum once again but also knowing that saying the wrong thing would land him in more trouble than he wanted to deal with. She had completely won him over and made him do whatever she wanted, all when this was a way for him to take advantage of her and make her into his slut.

 

Of course, that anger in his mind didn’t quite last long when those ever so soft lips wrapped around his cock once again. It was quickly replaced with lust and the desire to paint this bitch’s face in his cum. Something that he was certainly planning to do as her tongue darted to the most sensitive part of his cock.

 

The moment Hinata’s tongue had found the most sensitive part of the daimyo’s shaft, she decided to avoid it. Instead of making him cum right away, there wasn’t a problem in her mind with making him wait a little bit longer and actually getting him clean before she left his office. She would need time to activate her genjutsu and walk out with her illusion up again, anyway. Her eyes fluttered closed while she took more and more of the daimyo’s shaft past her lips, giving her more of his cock to clean as the seconds ticked by.

 

However, once she had gotten every drop of his cum and her juices off from around his member, she was quick to pull her lips back and place a gentle and adoring kiss on the tip. She didn’t say a word as she flicked her tongue along the head of the length before taking it back into her mouth again, hearing a loving and addictive moan leave the daimyo. Exactly what she wanted out of him. If Boruto ever got in trouble again, she knew the perfect way to get him out of it. All it took was one session and she was more than able to come back and do it again.

 

Hinata felt the man’s fingers thread into her purple hair once again as she stopped at the base of his cock, taking her time to curl her tongue around what she could of his member. She slowly made her way back up and incredibly slowed the pace she had set when bobbing her head up and down this man’s shaft. It made her happy to hear him whine when he felt so close to his orgasm.

 

The Hyuuga couldn’t stop herself from chuckling as she made her way back to the head of his cock and swirling her tongue around it. Apparently just in time to make the daimyo cum like she was hoping he would. However, instead of him filling her mouth like he wanted, he pulled his hips back and slapped his throbbing member against her cheek. But she stayed silent as he ground his length against her face, pushing himself that extra step to cum without her tongue being there to bring him the pleasure he sought.

 

A sharp gasp left Hinata’s lips as she felt him cum against her face. Rope after rope of his thick, gooey, and warm seed splattered all over her face. A strand landed across her right eye and made its way into her hairline while another streaked itself across her nose. A third rope landed just underneath her left eye, dripping down her cheek until it reached her lips. And the final rope of cum landed specifically on her lips as the daimyo pulled himself back to make sure he could paint her soft lips.

 

However, instead of complain about him not doing what she wanted, Hinata decided to let him have one victory out of their meeting today. She brought a hand to her eye and wiped it clean before bringing it to her lips and licking both her fingers and her lips clean. A gentle, loving hum rumbled in her throat as she cleaned herself of a little bit of cum and left the rest on her face. “Well well… You certainly decided to take things just a step farther than I expected you to. But that might be a good thing.~” Hinata kept her eyes locked on the man as she stayed on her knees, unsure if she could get up just yet.

 

The daimyo simply chuckled as he made his way behind his desk and into his seat, loving the way Hinata looked with cum splattered all over her face. “What can I say? A woman with your beauty? A little bit of it deserves to be covered up by cum.” He didn’t shy away from her this time as he rested his arms against his desk, watching Hinata rise to her feet in front of him. “But since you decided to ‘clean my cock’, I guess that means you’ve had your fill, doesn’t it?”   
  
“Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows how much of a trouble maker Boruto might be. You know how awful Naruto was when he was a kid.” Hinata licked her lips once more, making sure that she had gotten every drop of cum off of them before picking up her see-through nightgown and activating her genjutsu to make it appear that she was covered by her usual outfit. “You can keep the thong, though. With it popped like it is, I have no reason for it. Maybe you can use it as a reminder that you managed to fuck the Hokage’s wife.~”


End file.
